1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of a solid-state imaging apparatus, such as a charge coupled device (CCD) and a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS), a solid-state imaging apparatus, and an electronic imaging apparatus mounted with the solid-state imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A dual inline package (DIP) and a small outline package (SOP), each made of a ceramic or a resin material, have been widely used as a conventional solid-state imaging apparatus.
A conventional solid-state imaging apparatus is configured so that the electrodes of a solid-state imaging device and the lead frames formed on a package are bonded together with bonding wires, such as Au lines. Moreover, a light transmitting member is made to adhere to a package surface on the light receiving surface side of the solid-state imaging device. It is required for an electronic imaging apparatus, such as a digital camera and a video camera, using this sort of solid-state imaging apparatus to perform an adjustment of a relative positional relation between the solid-state imaging device and an optical viewfinder, and an adjustment of the position of the solid-state imaging device in relation to focusing at the time of assembling the electronic imaging apparatus.
In this adjustment, the following adjustments are necessary: (1) the adjustment of positioning in focusing direction, (2), (3) the adjustments of up, down, left, and right tilts for the prevention of partial blurring, (4), (5) the adjustments in horizontal and vertical directions for field angle adjustment, and (6) tilt and rotation adjustments.
Consequently, at least the adjustments of six axes are needed. One of this sort of solid-state imaging apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2003-0025824 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-333050.